


Typical

by jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY (jossujb)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb_OLD_FICS_ONLY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One typical Tuesday lunch break at Princeton‑Plainsboro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Again with some of my older works I for some reason am uploading for this place. Majority of my fics are old, I see. Plus I think I've written this exact same thing before, but what can I say, I like flowers and sap.

Just a typical Tuesday, a typical lunch hour, typical waiting in the corridor, as House had promised to grab something to bite together. And pay for his own food too, not that Wilson believed his typical claims. This was typical day, but House wasn't a typical man.

Wilson didn't bother to interrupt House's work, as he saw him fas- talking well enough from a distance. He settled on a bench to wait for a couple minutes until House was ready and calmed down.

Something must be wrong with his patient.

House is like on fire when something is unclear. Unsolved puzzle does wonders for his brain chemistry, without any painkillers. Addicts are always addicts, everything depends on  _how_  you get your fix.

Just a couple more minutes, and then Wilson _would_ go and remind their shared lunch break though. But it seems that he remembers it himself first, as he spots waiting Wilson from through a clear hospital glass that always gave you a false sense of private space when there isn't one. He dismisses his team, ordering everyone to go fuck themselves. He takes his cane and puts his dark blue jacket on before confronting Wilson.

"Wait a sec, Wilson, I'll be right back", he says before limping around the corner. Wilson is confused and hungry, but decided to let the man do what ever he has in mind. It's easier that way.

And it doesn't take more than a minute for House to get back. He has a single daisy in his hand. He sits next to Wilson and trusts flower in Wilson's hand. He's delighted, if not surprised.

"For what you know, I may have stolen that flower from a dying patient", House blurted out while playing his cane.

"Sure, I know you did. Nice thought though. In an evil sort of way" Wilson replied, smelling little thing with a shy smile in his face. He tapped House's back.

Actually, he would have loved to kiss his rough chin, as a brief thanks, but House was an untypical man and had set certain rules for their communication. Rule number one was that Wilson was not allowed to act like a thirteen year old girl. Other rules where made along the way to benefit House's whims.

"I'm hungry, lets go", House said and got up. It seemed like his leg had a short peak of pain, but it passed.

"Me too", Wilson agreed putting flower in his front pocket, with colorful pens. House snorted, but didn't really smile. It took a while until he found some interest to continue.

"You know... sorry for the delay."

For the record, that must have been the fourth or fifth apology he's really _ever_ given. So it weighted more than it's actual meaning.

"Are you going to give me flowers every time you screw up?" Wilson asked and couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know what House was really apologizing for, but there was a lot of shit to be sorry. Any start will do.

"Shut the fuck up, Wilson", he barked back annoyed.

"I take that as an yes."

"And I take your smirk as willingness to pay."

Didn't he guess it right? It's a good thing that Wilson has learnt to always keep extra for one more meal.

**FIN**


End file.
